The Mahogany's Janitor
by dragonmasterplatinum
Summary: A entry for a YouTube fan-fiction competition using two character's in the original story. Are two brave sexy hero's are on a new adventure! They are sailing strait towards two pirates ship's shooting at each other! Will Mahogany Man use his table power's? Will Ander Danderson travel to the under world and take it over with his dandruff! Find out right now!
Mahogany Man: Where almost there Ander Danderson, finally we are going to see some action.0

In the distance there are two pirate ships shooting cannon balls at each other, the smoke from the flames engulf the sky and screams of men being cut down in their prime

ring out as this bloody war rages on, as you can smell the death in the air; what will are brave hero's do? Run, hide or join this battle!?

Ander Danderson: Let me at them captain! I'll give them the old one two, the good old dander ball of doom! I will show them what for. Then i will dine on their flesh!

Saitoma: Sounds like a good idea to me! But keep in mind where not in the grand line yet, so we should go easy on these guy's.

Snow Scalp: Eye Captain, I go real easy on them, then I will show them hell it's self as i rip out there hearts and eat them; as the scream for mercy!

Cape Baldy: Oh but first, it's launch time. Did you pack those pb&J's?

Demon Child: You better believe it, i love me some pb&J captain, oh boy I've been waiting for lunch!

As screams echo downstairs and blood drips threw the ceiling, a man trapped in a cell is pacing back and forth.

?: Okay think, think dammit! I can't die like this not here! Why did it have to be sea stone bar's and handcuffs!

The man in just a few rags and nothing else doesn't seem like he has anything at his disposal.

But then a metaphorical light bulb goes off over his short black hair with white lines going up the sides.

?: That's it, I will just have to take drastic actions. He then takes a bite at his arm! With blood dripping down the man pulls back and goes in for another bite!

Back with are hero's as they sail right threw an explosion next to one of the ship's, what will they do what is there master plan!

Chrome Dome: Got any sevens?

Need's head and shoulders: Go fish

ONE PUNCHHHH: I thought we were playing jacks?

Jail Bait: No we were playing Yahtzee.

His head blinds me with its power: Screw this we need to get into the action!

Dander: YEAH!

Table Guy: Don't worry Ander Danderson I will use my Mahogany table powers to get us up there!

As are grate warriors stack tables on top of each other one at a time Andersen see's something out of the corner of his eye.

War Veteran: Hey captain, what's it mean when you see a black dot and it just keeps getting bigger?

The Hero Of Justice: It means you were looking at the sun to long, it also happens when i look in the mirror.

Mr Anderson: Oh. Hey Captain, what's it mean when the black dot is making a whooshing sound?

B rank hero: Well that means you were listening to my mix tape again, it seems to have that effect on people!

Just then; a cannon ball out of nowhere strikes are, mighty hero's blowing a hole into the ship and launching them inside.

Sir Rap's a lot: My mix tape also has that effect.

Easily impressed: Wow captain you're the greatest, you can blow things up with just you're voice!

Then are hero's notice a jailed man staring at them blood dripping from his mouth and arms.

Hero for hire: Why hello there sir, it seems you are in quite a pickle!

The man ponders in thought. "These guys" just blew a hole in the wall to get in here. That one picking his nose in the corner also said that he can blow things up with his voice, a devil fruit?"

?: Hey can you please let me out of this jail!

The Hero That Always Help's People: What's in it for me?

?: Please I will do anything, let me out and i will destroy this crew, i will be in you're det, anything please.

Still twelve: Do you have any candy?

?: On me no but I can get you a island of candy if that's what you want!

Danderson: No way i hate candy.

?: Then why did you ask!

Krillin: That's enough you two; do you have the one piece by chance?

?: Do I have the one piece? "Wait this is my chance" Yes I do have the one piece if you let me out I will give it to you!

Caillou: Wait, no this isn't right, when I become king of the pirates I will do it with my own power, no short cut's, I'm sorry but I cannot take the one piece from you, for life isn't about the destination it's about the journey!

?: Wow that's kind of honorable.

Table: For what type of man, would i be if i just took the treasure now without making my grand crew and sailing the world!

?: That's grate but if you could just let me out?

One Table Man: For if i where to just take it! I wouldn't deserve it, after all the pain that people have gone threw for it! It wouldn't be fair.

?: Okay I won't give it to you what else do you want though!?

One Shot One Kill: Oh well why you didn't ask. You see all I want is an endless adventure surrounded by my close's friend also known as the best crew ever! So if I free you.

?: "Here it comes he's going to have me join his crew, dang it but i have to get home."

Shiny head: You Must!

?: "Here it comes, ah well if he is strong it will make it easy to get to my home island in the grand line."

The Sensation Saitoma: Join My!

?: "Yes, Yes, Yes!"

Punch One: Boy Band!

?: Fine I will join you're crew. WAIT WHAT!?

The Rap God: Well I need backup singers for my next mix tape drop, but joining my crew is a even better idea!

Danderson: Yay a new crew member to read me to sleep at night! Just remember my favorite is the Necronomicon

Captain Bald Guy: Oh Ander Danderson you're back, where have you been?

John Cena: Well I snuck up behind twenty one of the crew members upstairs and slit their throats in silence then I drank there blood as they screamed in pain.

Tables uuuhhh spooky: Very good, oh yeah what was your name newest crew member?

?: Hektor but you might know me better by my other name, Hell Bringer!

Caped Baldy: Never heard of you, Danderson?

The Dandering: Nope, but if you bring hell you must have a lot of people that know me down there right?

Hektor: I have a Thirty thousand berry bounty? I destroyed a pirate ship in one hit!? I once knocked a man from the east blue to the west blue in one punch?!

One Punch Man: Neat!

Hektor: "These guys really must be strong if that's just neat to them, what type of demon crew have i joined?"

Elmer Burchings: Okay Ander Danderson, destroy these bars!

Head Cannon: Will do captain!

As the flakey hair killing machine walks back to the end of the room, he turn's with gleam in his eyes, he then leaps running faster than a cheetah a rhino a bear a poodle combined! He then slams into the bars with the might to slam mount Olympus itself. He then falls onto the floor knocked out without even budging the bars.

The Captain OF Bald Justice: Good job, now that it's weakened i can use this stick of dynamite to blow it open. You might want to move back Hektor bringer

Hektor: Its hell bringer, don't worry just throw the dynamite I'm going to stay next to the bars!

ONE PUNCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ah: Okay!

Hektor: Wait aren't you at least a little cur-

BOOM!

Hero For Fun: Okay time for me to go fight the captain!

But are grate hero get's hit in the head by a piece of wood launched from the explosion, knocking him out.

Hektor: Don't worry captain, I will handle this. That explosion was just enough. You see my fruit has the ability that when I take damage, I can dish it back out ten times over.

Hektor the new lackey to the grate pirate due then walks up the stairs to the last surviving group of pirates, they swing slicing him from every angle.

Then with a snap of his fingers everything goes boom.

Later that day, back on the ship are legendary hero wakes up from his power nap.

Had a nice dream: Ah don't fart on me unicorn snake i don't won't any more ice cream!

Hektor: I see you're awake.

One Punch: Oh i see you sailed us away after i defeated those pirates good job janitor.

Hektor: Janitor! You defeated them!

Saitoma: Why yes, yes i did.

Ander Danderson: Wow captain you're the best!

Mahogany Man: I try. If I was weak then I wouldn't be able to protect my crew.

Hektor literally being killed from what he is hear and seeing, i think i can see his soul leaving his body!

Hektor: "It's okay, it will be fine. Just a quick lap around the world. DAMMIT ALL, IS THIS SOME SORT OF CRUEL JOKE!"

Saitoma: Okay who wants to play Jenga!

Danderson: OOO me, me!

Hektor: Sure why not.

Table Lord: Okay the stakes are if you lose you have to swim ten laps around the boat, no cheating.

Hektor: Fine, so we going to play with normal rules or. BUT I'M A DEVIL FRUIT USER!

Mahogany Man: Okay Ander Danderson do you have any sevens.

Ander Danderson: Go fish.

Hektor: CURSE YOU WORLD WHY ME, WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
